emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6598 (5th July 2013)
Plot Cameron checks up on Debbie. She threatens to tell Chas about their kiss. Charity sees them talking and is concerned. She tells her she tried to do a runner with the kids. Bernice wants Steve to win Diane over so they can buy The Woolpack together. Charity passes on Debbie's failed to attempt to run off with the kids to Cain and Zak. Zak worries. Declan throws out all of Katie's stuff. Steve tries to talk to Diane, she comments she's seen him talking to Nicola. He winds her up over it. Declan wants Charity to deliver scaffolding to the site, he threatens to find somebody else if it's not delivered today. Moira wants Adam to take over as Farm Manager, he's made up. She tells Cain that she's concerned about Zak. Cameron wants Chas to talk to Debbie. Vanessa wants to attend an support meeting with Rhona, but she insists not. She also wants to lower Rhona's dose, she feigns enthusiasm. Cameron mentions to Debbie that Chas will be coming to hers later, so if she wants to tell her about the kiss she can do so then. Diane has a word with Nicola about Steve. She asks if she's having an affair with him. Nicola's forced to explain about the money she borrowed from him. Chas arrives at Debbie's. She quizzes her about how Cameron reacted following his trip to the airport yesterday before kicking her out. Nicola pleads with Diane to keep her secret. Rhona asks Pearl if there's been any post for her. Pearl comments that she's been receiving quite a few parcels recently and asks what's in them. Rhona lies that they're books and toys for Leo. Cain visits Debbie and accuses her of using and manipulating Zak, he tells her to back off from him if he tries to help her. Jai's irritated when Charity bends over backwards for Declan. Cameron wants to know why Debbie didn't tell Chas about the kiss. She tries to kick him out but they end up kissing. Diane warns Steve she's going to be watching him. Steve asks Nicola to join him for a business meeting with an old friend tomorrow. Having just had sex with each other, Cameron asks Debbie where they stand but she instantly regrets it. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *David's - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and front garden *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,940,000 viewers (26th place). Memorable dialogue Steve Harland: "I'd love to get involved but I'm afraid I lost the will to live some time ago." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes